vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Timothy Andrew Farrel *'Birthplace:' Cornfeld, Kansas *'Parents:' Mummy and Daddy, not much more was recoverable. Kiualan, an Ane healer is taking primary responsibility for him. *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' March 4, 2003 *'Sex:' Male *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Single, minor child *'Description:' A scrawy teen in a t-shirt. He has a certain haunted look about him. There are good reasons for this. Good reasons you don't want an adequate explanation for. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Routine Activities:' Education, play and getting more involved with brain dead teen culture. This is encouraged. He is looking at girls even, He still clings to his Ane mom. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' None as of yet. *'Financial Status:' Tim has an allowance. The trust fund will take care of any needs and frankly most wants. *'Group Affiliations:' The All, Bureau 13 *'Personality:' A shy, deeply scarred young man. Timmy is deathly afraid of being hurt, even more afraid of someone else being hurt. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Try and live a desperately normal life. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Timmy is scarred from the year he took over an entire town. A young child is not prepared to get their way all the time. The truth is they don't want it. Timmy got his way, and no one could say no to him. Member of the All: To facilitate his healing Timmy was taken into the All, with his sentient awareness. He is now an Ansisi. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear the different. *'Special Abilities:' Strong telepath and telekinetic. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Deeply scarred telepath. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' The Shop had not given up on developing psionic soldiers with the failure of Charlie. Other branches of the program continued. In a small town in Kansas once again they succeeded beyond their wildest nightmares. Timmy was the telepath they had been hoping for. What they didn't bother to find out was what the effect of that kind of telepath on the non-telepath was like. They had their boy, but had no idea how to train him or how to control him. When Timmy realized he could read thoughts, and even place thoughts in people's heads Timmy became a tyke tyrant. Timmy got what he wanted, everyone listened to Timmy. He could reach the highest shelf or break locks with his will. Timmy raped minds and was deeply, deeply scarred by what he saw inside. The average adult mind is no place for a child, even the mildest of adults harbors private thoughts other adults don't want to see. Timmy had no filters. Timmy dominated people and forgot about them so they starved. Timmy took over the entire town. Once the project was discovered a Bureau 13 team with telepaths went in and took control of the situation. The Ane were quickly turned to as the most readily available source of powerful telepaths. Timmy was assigned an Ane-mom. A female that could impose the discipline that Timmy desperately needed and wanted, but did not have the wit to ask for and fought against. Repairing the damage was another matter. A still ongoing process as the trauma imposed by Timmy was etched deep in the the minds of those affected. At the Shop Trial Timmy was briefly seen, and removed for the safety of the court. It will be many years of patient therapy and love to lessen the scars of that year to the point Timmy is fit to mingle with normal people. However the prosecution wanted Timmy hung around the neck of the defendants like a dead stinking albatross. Let people see what they did to this baby. It just as well for the Timmy's Shop handlers they did not survive. The Ane are pissed to the point of violently wanting to do the flamenco on their backs. People had not seen them that angry before, and it is hoped they never seen them that angry again. *'Bureau 13 File:' Timmy is not an asset. If we are very lucky he will live a mundanely normal life among the Ane and Ansisi. We consider him far too traumatized to ever be possible agent materiel. The boy does not need more of that. We are informed that the Ane have moved Timmy to El Nanth. He is living among the Ansisi there, and getting a normal education. The reason given is that the new location lacks the mental triggers that deepen the scars. Timmy is a fairly young man now, but fragile. He needs new positive experiences. Category:Characters Category:Mad Science Category:Psionics Category:Bureau 13 Category:Meta